


Long Time Coming

by orphan_account



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is trying - real hard! - to accept the fact that Cody and he have actually gotten closer after all these years, but it isn't easy, especially with the Boz around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> by Duval

Nick rolled over, disjointed images from the night before slowly coming together into a single, coherent whole. He and Cody had made love. He trembled and swallowed hard. It was hard to breathe and he struggled for air.

Forcing his eyes open, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. Cody was gone.

Panic flared along every nerve, raw and grating. He sat up, glancing around the small cabin as if he expected to find Cody hiding somewhere in plain sight. But he was definitely alone. Images from his worst nightmares played though his mind faster than he could even recognize them -- Cody hating him, disgust in the man's eyes, throwing him off the boat--

And then he remembered. Cody had said last night that he wanted to tell Murray about them. That he wanted them to have a relationship. The thought was too much for him to comprehend, too perfect, waited for far too long.

Cody Allen wanted them to build a relationship.

Nick shook his head in wonder. It was as if every dream he had ever harbored in that most secret place in his heart had blossomed and come true in one night. And it left him feeling slightly . . . disconnected from the world around him. It had to be happening to someone else, not him. It had been so long.

 _He's going to tell Murray_, a part of his rational mind reminded him.

The panic returned full-force, driving him up and out of the bed. He dressed as quickly as he could in sweatpants and a t-shirt, foregoing socks and shoes, then climbed the stairs to the salon.

 

 

Cody was sitting at the table, a newspaper and a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up and grinned at Nick. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Nick looked around, searching for some sign of Murray. "Morning," he mumbled. "Yeah."

Cody watched as Nick started for the coffee machine, then abruptly changed course and headed for the galley, stopping short at the top of the stairs. The man's blue eyes were wide, round, like he was completely lost and confused. And he probably was.

"Uh, Nick," the blond said softly. "He's not here."

Nick turned to look at his new lover. It was all happening to someone else. Or he was dreaming, watching events play out from behind his own eyes. Cody was going to reject him. He had to. This couldn't be real . . . could it?

"Nick?"

"Huh?"

"Murray, he's not here." The corners of Cody's lips twitched.

"He's not?" Nick asked, waiting for the next line that never came.

Cody shook his head. "And Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad or anything. I think last night was . . . the best thing that ever happened to us."

All the tension pinching Nick's shoulders into peaks fell away and he slumped with relief. It _was_ a dream. And if it was, he might as well enjoy it for as long as he could. He padded over to the coffeepot and poured himself a cup. Carrying it back to the table, he sat down next to Cody.

"Uh, Nick," Cody said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked, then took a sip of the hot coffee. He rolled it around on his tongue. It tasted real. Weird how some dreams could do that.

"I told Murray."

The coffee sprayed across the table, soaking into the newspaper. "What?" Nick sputtered.

Cody's blue eyes sparkled with real amusement. "He was already up when I got up, so I made coffee and we sat down . . . and I told him about us."

"But--"

"He was great about it, just like I knew he would be. The man doesn't have a hateful bone in his body."

Nick paused a moment, then asked, "He doesn't? He did?"

Cody nodded, dabbing at the wet newspaper with a napkin. "He said, and I'm quoting now, 'I think that's just boss and bodacious, Cody. I hope you'll both be really happy.'"

"That's it?"

Cody hesitated, the corners of his mouth twitching again. "Ah, no, not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'? Either that was it, or it wasn't."

"He, uh, asked if he should start looking for an apartment."

"What?" The dream was stringing him along. Murray--

Cody chuckled. "Take it easy, buddy. I told him no, that I didn't think there was any reason why he should move off the boat if he was cool with us being, well, lovers. He said he just thought we'd, uh, well, that we'd like the privacy."

Nick blushed from hairline to toenails. He dipped his head. "That sounds like Murray." His heart was racing. When was it coming? Where was the disgust, the loathing? Why wasn't Cody mad at him? He looked up again, his expression half-excited little boy, half-scared grown man. "Where is he?"

Cody couldn't stop the grin that turned the corners of his mouth up. "Oh, he, uh, said he was going to the library."

Nick took another sip of coffee, making sure to swallow it this time before he asked, "The library? Is he doing research on the Swanson case?"

 _No, no_ , he scolded himself. _That's real life. This is a dream, remember?_

Cody turned the page and then lifted the newspaper up far enough to hide behind before he said, "No. He said he wanted to do some research on gay relationships."

"What?!"

Cody dropped the paper just far enough so he could peer over the top. "Come on, Nick, relax. You know how he is with new ideas and stuff."

"But--"

"I'm sure he's just . . . curious."

"But what if he tells someone!"

Cody sighed. "Nick, I told you, he and I talked. He understands that it could hurt the business if people found out that we're. . ."

"Lovers?" Nick asked, feeling a little uneasy.

Cody studied his friend, recognizing the fear and the anger in the man's eyes. "Well, yeah."

Nick started to get up, but Cody reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to sit again. "Nick, look, I'm sure our friends aren't going to care, and if they do, then they weren't really our friends. But, realistically, it might be hard to keep the business going if--"

"Our clients find out they're hiring fags."

Cody's eyes narrowed. "That's not fair, Nick."

The dark-haired man drew in a deep breath, then sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he said. "I know we can't . . . get married on the quay, or anything, but--"

"I know, Nick, I know," Cody interrupted. "You don't want to hide. Hell, you've been hiding long enough. And neither do I, but we have to be careful, discrete."

Nick nodded. Hell, he wasn't even sure the whole turn of fortune was even real. Cody might change his mind--

"So, you hungry?" the blond asked, his eyes dancing again.

With a suspicious stare Nick asked, "Yeah, why?"

"I, uh, told Murray not to come back before noon."

"Noon? But--"

Cody pressed on, "It's nine, now, that leaves us three hours. . ."

A shiver of desire dove from Nick's heart straight into his cock. He swallowed hard and nodded. Oh, a dream, most definitely a dream. Cody flirting with him? That _had_ to be a dream. "So, uh, how're we gonna, uh, use that time?"

Cody smiled, the _expression predatory and passionate at the same time. "I don't know, Nick, why don't we go down and see what comes up?"

Nick nodded, his eyes going wide again. _Oh, please, don't let me wake up_.

Cody folded his newspaper and left it lying on the table. The he stood and led the way to their shared stateroom. Nick trailed behind him, excited and scared at the same time. He paused in the doorway. "Uh, I'll be right back," he said, nodding toward the head.

Cody nodded his understanding.

In the small bathroom Nick stood, leaning over the sink. It was all so damned real. And a part of him knew it _was_ real. But another part, the part that had had to keep his feeling for Cody locked safely away, just couldn't believe that.

 _You know when Cody makes up his mind about something he goes for it, all out_ , he argued with that doubting part of his mind.

 _Yeah, and you must believed in the Easter Bunny, too, if you think a straight man is gonna turn bi or gay overnight_ , he argued back.

  
_But if he didn't know he was--_ _You know if men or women turn you on_ , the doubting Nick pressed. __  


  
  


_But he loves you. He_

  
 _has for years. This is just another layer to that love. Maybe it's not the same as falling in love with a beautiful woman, but maybe he can be happy with this_.  


 _And maybe he'll be happy until the next beautiful woman comes along_.

 _Enough!_ he finally cried silently. If this was a dream he was going to enjoy it. If it was real, he'd hold on to it as long as he could, because it was the only shot he was going to get. And if they got old together, then he could honestly say that all his dreams had come true.

With a deep breath Nick took care of his business and then headed to the stateroom.

When Nick reached the door the first thing he noticed was that Cody had moved the two bunks together, creating a bed that offered much greater possibilities. Then his breath caught in his throat. The blond was lying on his side in the middle of the joined bunks, dressed only in his briefs and a bathrobe.

Cody patted the bed. "Come here," he said huskily. "I've got some exploring to do."

Nick's feet moved without his mind telling them to. In fact, his mind was screaming at him to run, that he couldn't risk their friendship, that he couldn't really have this kind of relationship with his best friend. But his body wasn't listening. It craved the loving touch of Cody's hands and mouth.

He reached the bunks and tentatively laid belly-down next to the blond. But he couldn't look at him. His heart was pounding in his chest, making it hard to breathe again.

"Easy, Nick, relax," Cody whispered, gently rubbing the dark-haired man's back through the t-shirt.

"Sorry," Nick replied, trembling under the blond's touch. "It's just so hard to believe this is real, ya know? I can't believe you're really touching me."

In that moment Cody adored him, reveling in Nick's honesty and his . . . _innocence_ , he decided. _God knows how, but he's innocent in some way I can't even imagine anymore_. And all he wanted to do was love away the man's fears.

Cody slid an arm over Nick's shoulders, and he leaned into the blond, saying, "I . . . uh. . ."

"Nick--"

"Cody, I don't know what to do," Nick whispered, his voice breaking. "I don't know what I can do. What you want me to do. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to hate me--"

"Nick," Cody interrupted, squeezing him closed, "you're scared, I can understand that, but I've never . . . done anything with a man before. Last night was good, it was very, very good, but I don't know what to do next. You have to tell me, or show me."

When Nick turned his head to look at the blond, Cody kissed him. Nick was hungry, he could feel it . . . he could taste it. And while he was willing to go slow, he knew Nick wouldn't be able to. After all, he reminded himself, puffing slightly with pride, Nick had been building up to this for a long time. Cody trembled. It was awe inspiring to be loved like that.

Nick shifted as Cody's tongue played over his, allowing him more access. Then the blond prodded his partner's crotch and felt the straining erection. He pulled back then, saying, "Nick, be honest with me now . . . tell me what you want."

The man's blue eyes were incredibly wide and full of longing and terror.

"You know how I feel about you, don't you?" There was a slight pause, then a ghost of a nod. "You know I love you, right?" Cody continued.

"Yes," Nick whispered.

"Then tell me what you want."

Looking away, he said, "I want you . . . inside of me," so softly that Cody wasn't even sure he'd heard him.

"You talk me through it?" Cody asked.

Nick nodded, his body starting to quake with barely held in check desire.

"Then get out of those clothes."

Nick wiggled out of sweats and t-shirt in seconds, Cody even faster. His cock sprang up and Cody wrapped his hand around it, watching his lover's face. Nick looked like he'd accepted a suicide mission and, having made his peace with the fact that he _was_ going to die, was now ready to get on with the mission.

The dark-haired man began thrusting into Cody's palm, juice dribbling out of his slit, and the blond lubed him with it, working him until he was flushed red. Deciding it was time to back off, Cody eased back, ready to begin a new attack, but Nick whimpered and wrapped both of his hands around his one and came, streams of juice squirting as he cried out. He didn't let go until he began to soften, and Cody cradled his flaccid cock because he knew Nick wanted to look; he needed to explore every detail of their connection, every nuance of this most memorable change in their lives.

The blond ran a finger over Nick's crown, playing in his last come drip, and the dark-haired man groaned with pleasure. And when he reached under to rub his sac, he spread his legs and whimpered. "In my top drawer," Nick moaned.

Cody turned long enough to pull the drawer open. On the top was a tube of KY. With a hard swallow he pulled it back and turned back to Nick, who had rolled over onto his belly. Instinct seemed to take over and Cody ran a finger down his crack. Nick wriggled as Cody kept playing, and before long the dark-haired man was whimpering and squirming for something up there. "Easy," he cautioned, "it's been years, and some of the memories--"

"Are pretty bad," Cody finished. "Trust me, Nick, I won't hurt you."

Spreading his cheeks, Cody began to finger the tight little pucker, unable to get in at first. "Relax, Nick, let me love you. Let me give you what you want."

He took more lube and pressed, breaking his rim. Nick grunted, his muscle seizing Cody's knuckle. "Does it feel good?" he asked.

Nick simply moaned.

Cody pushed in to the second knuckle. "Now we're getting someplace," he soothed, probing gently. His own cock was dripping, anticipating entrance into that tight hole. "There we are," he said when his whole finger was in.

Again a breathy moan was the only reply.

Cody worked him until Nick was humping the bed and he could see the man was hard again. When he withdrew to add more lube, Nick let out a wail. "Easy," he soothed.

Nick bore down when Cody pushed his finger back into him, pink pucker opening, then clenching. "Relax," he said. "I'm going to fill you up soon, and later, you're going to do it to me, because I know you want to. Right?"

"Yes," Nick hissed, pressing back to impale himself on the single digit.

Cody eased a second finger into Nick and he froze up. "Too much?"

"No!" Nick said, sounding panicked. "Just give me a minute to get used to it."

"You can have all the time you need," Cody said, leaning over and trailing kisses across Nick's back as he slowly began to twist his fingers, pushing slowly in and out. Then, with his free hand he reached between Nick's legs and squeezed the man's balls.

He felt the muscles relax more.

"Now," Nick growled.

Cody pulled his fingers free and Nick shifted position, lifting his ass into the air. Positioning himself behind his lover, the blond lubed himself, then grabbed his cock and guided to the waiting pucker. He pressed against Nick's entrance and felt his head slip inside. He gasped; the man's chute was so tight and so hot. He bucked his hips gently, sinking himself in deeper. "Oh, Christ," he moaned.

Nick rocked back, forcing Cody in even further. The blond closed his eyes and remained motionless, allowing Nick to impale himself on his cock. The sensation was almost overwhelming and he quickly reached down and squeezed the root of his dick, stemming off the building climax.

"Love me, Cody," Nick moaned.

The blond's blue eyes blinked open, passion taking over. He pulled Nick up to a better angle and began to pump his ass. Nick, in turn, began to whimper, and Cody knew the man wasn't going to last long. Neither was he. He tried to go easy, but Nick was so tight and his own desires so strong that it forced his hips into a pounding frenzy.

"Here it comes, buddy," Cody gasped. "You're gonna get it all." He began to squirt long pulses of cream into Nick.

At the first blast Nick's muscles spasmed and he cried out his second orgasm.

Afterwards, Cody settled atop Nick, his cock slow to soften and still well anchored. "That's amazing," he said, kissing Nick's cheek. He turned his head and Cody saw the tears. He slid out of him and turned him over. Nick clung to him. "Are you okay?"

Nick nodded. "It's all so . . . good."

Cody smiled. "Nick, of course it's good. I love you, you thickheaded son-of-a-bitch. I love you. Sex with someone you love is supposed to be good."

"But--"

"Nick, don't try to analyze it, man. Just accept it."

"I'm trying," he said. "I'm just scared."

Cody pulled him closer and held him, wishing there was some way to make him believe. "Your turn," he finally said.

"What?"

"Your turn," Cody repeated. "I want you to love me now."

"I-- I don't think I can," Nick stuttered.

Cody grinned. "By the time you get me ready, you'll be more than ready." He sat up. "But first I've got to go visit the head, get cleaned up. . ."

Nick nodded, his expression unreadable.

Cody was back in a few minutes. He lay down on the bed, his arms and legs slightly spread. "Okay, buddy, I'm all yours."

Nick reached out, tracing light patterns over the blond's body. He leaned over, kissing the man, then moving lower to lick his nipples.

"Oh yeah," Cody sighed.

Nick slowly rolled his partner's balls in his palm, then touched his cock. Once he'd done that it was like some invisible barrier crumbled and Nick began his exploration in earnest. Periodically he looked up at Cody as if he needed permission. The blond smiled, or raised his brows, or ran his tongue along his lower lip, reassuring him that he welcomed the ministrations, and that he understood his need to explore.

Nick finally sat up, took a deep breath, and then dove into Cody's crotch and began to suck his cock like it might be his last meal. The blond jumped slightly, excited beyond his imagining. There was nothing tentative about Nick now. He was voracious, taking Cody deep.

His thighs tensing with pleasure, Cody began to thrust almost involuntarily. When he was ready to let go, he told Nick so, offering him a choice, but the dark-haired man sucked harder. Cody cried out as he felt himself empty again. He grabbed Nick's head as wave after wave washed through him.

Nick kept sucking after Cody was done, and continued until he was soft.

"Ohmygod," Cody slurred.

"Trust me?" Nick asked.

Cody nodded.

Nick reached out and squeezed out some of the KY. "Pull your knees up," he instructed.

Cody followed the instruction, gasping in pleasure when Nick stuck a gob of the lube into his ass and began to probe around. He squealed when Nick found his prostrate and locked his arms around his legs, and waited. The single finger was soon replaced by two.

The blond closed his eyes again; his head rolling slightly from side to side as Nick loosened him up. But he was so relaxed already that he knew he could take Nick now. Still, the sensations Nick was creating were amazing, so he gave himself over to them.

After a few minutes, Nick took hold of his cock at the base and began to rub along Cody's crack and poke tentatively at his pucker.

Blue eyes opened, locking on his lover's. "I want you, Nick. . ."

Eyes widening and his face flushing, Nick took a long swallow, then shoved in.

Cody let out a long, low groan that was pure ecstasy.

"Okay?" Nick asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't hurt Cody.

"Yes," was the reply. "Do it, Nick, please."

Nick began slowly, his mouth hanging open, in awe, Cody knew, while his gaze remained locked on their intimate connection. He pumped a few strokes, then drew almost completely out before sinking completely back in.

"Oh God," Cody moaned, squeezing his muscles, trying to force Nick in deeper. He rolled his hip up, finding that fraction more.

Then the tempo picked up, Nick riding into him again and again, long, deep, hard.

Cody could feel his own balls churning and reached down to pull in his own cock, matching the pounding rhythm his lover was setting. He looked up at Nick and saw his jaw go rigid. Blue eyes blazing, he grunted once, then slammed into Cody, groaning out each pulse of the longest climax the blond could remember. He felt each stream of searing liquid filling him fuller and fuller. That was all he could stand, and long milky streams squirted up onto his chest as he came as well.

Nick didn't pull out immediately, dipping his head and licking Cody's chest clean first as he slowly went soft. When he finally slipped free, he dropped to the bed with a sigh.

"I can't believe this," he said.

"Well, you better believe it," Cody said. "Because we're just getting started, buddy."

Nick pulled the blond into a tight hug. "I hope you're right," he said, his voice rough. "Because I don't think I could take it if--"

"No," Cody interrupted. "I'm not lying to you, Nick. This is it. This is all I need. _You're_ all I need. I love you. We'll work the rest out, I promise you."

Nick nodded.

"Yeah, what do you say we go get a shower, then get breakfast at Straightaway. My treat."

"Your treat?" Nick asked. He lifted his head far enough to meet Cody's gaze. "You're not gonna dump me, right?"

"No, damn it, I'm not gonna dump you," Cody said, shaking his head. "When do you think you're going to believe that?"

"Don't know," Nick admitted.

Cody leaned forward and kissed Nick's forehead. "Come on, let's get that shower." 

* * * * * * * 

Nick and Cody arrived back at the _Riptide_ about two in the afternoon. The long shower and even longer brunch, both filled with conversation about their new relationship took up the time. Entering the salon, they found Murray seated at the table, his nose buried in a book.

The slender man looked up as they entered. "Oh, hi guys!" he greeted, grinning.

Nick blushed and headed straight for the Mr. Coffee, keeping himself busy by making a fresh pot.

Cody shook his head, then walked over to join Murray. "Hi. Have any luck in the library?"

Murray smiled and nodded. "Oh, there's a great deal of information, more than I expected, to be honest. It's fascinating. Did you know--"

"Murray," Nick interrupted.

The computer expert looked over, meeting Nick's troubled gaze. "Yes, Nick?" he asked.

Nick sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping slightly as he trudged over and than dropped onto the sofa seat. He cupped his hand over his mouth and chin for a moment, then reached back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look," he said, "I'm really glad you don't mind that Cody and I, uh . . . that we're-- Uh . . . that we are, okay?"

Murray nodded understanding, looking thoughtful.

"Okay, good," Nick said, his cheeks and ears going deep sunburn red. "But-- And it's because I know how you get, Murray-- You get excited about things, and you-- Too much, sometimes. You know?"

Cody looked from Nick to Murray. The Boz nodded again, still looking thoughtful. _I'm glad he knows what Nick's talking about, because I sure as hell don't!_

"Yeah, well, I guess I just need a little time . . . to, uh, work up to that, uh, way you do that."

A third nod from the computer expert.

Nick offered the man a small smile. "Thanks, Mur, I appreciate it, I really do."

Murray nodded. Then his expression brightened. "But I have to show you this," he said, sliding out from behind the table. Cody got his first look at the title of the book the man was reading -- _The Joy of Gay Sex_.

 _Oh, boy_ , he thought.

Murray made a beeline for Nick. He thrust the book out, opened to a page. "I was thinking, this might be a good book for you and Cody. There are so many interesting things you could try, and--"

Nick turned to Cody, his face pale, his eyes wide. "I think I'm, uh, gonna go, uh, work on the _Mimi_ ," he managed, then bolted for the wheelhouse.

Cody watched Nick leave, then walked over to join Murray. "Do you mind?" he asked, hold out his hand.

Murray handed over the book. "What's wrong with Nick?"

"Nothing," Cody replied, staring at the intimate picture. "He'll come around . . . this _does_ look interesting. . ."   


* * * * * * *   


Later that night, after Cody had fetched Nick from the where he was still hiding in his pink helicopter and took him to dinner at Straightaway's, the two men lay in their conjoined bunks, staring up at the ceiling.

"He's gonna drive me nuts," Nick said softly.

"He'll get over the initial excitement in a few days."

"I'm not gonna last a few days. I'll end up shooting him!" he whispered hotly.

Cody chuckled quietly. "Nick, come on, he's happy for us. He just wants to understand our new relationship."

"And you don't mind if he-he-he's . . . looking at pictures?"

"He's just curious about what--"

"If he asks to watch, I swear I _am_ going to shoot him."

Cody sighed. "Nick, come on, lighten up. He's on our side."

There was a long silence, then the dark-haired man said, "I know. I do. But it's . . . damn it, Cody, I never thought this was going to happen. And to tell you the truth, I keep waiting to wake up and--"

"And?"

"And I guess I'm waiting for you to change your mind . . . to toss my butt off the boat."

Cody rolled over so he could look at his lover. "Nick, that's _not_ going to happen. I can't explain how it works, but it's like as soon as you presented the possibility to me, I knew it was the right one. I'm not saying it's going to be a bed of roses, but damn it, Nick, I love you. I love being with you, and I'm not just talking about sex. The sex is just icing. So get it through your thick skull, I'm here for the long haul."

Nick swallowed thickly, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. He meant it. He meant every word. He felt the fear slipping away, replaced by a warm glow that filled him with an indescribable joy. He smiled tentatively. "You are, huh?"

"Yeah," Cody said softly, seeing the emotion in his partner's eyes, "I am." He leaned over and gently kissed Nick's lips. A soft moan was the man's reply.

When they parted, Cody continued, "And trust me, Murray _will_ settle down. I'll talk to him again tomorrow."

Nick nodded. "I know he will. I'll talk to him tomorrow, explain what I'm feeling."

"He'd like that," Cody said, leaning over and kissing Nick's forehead, his cheek, his jaw. "But it's not tomorrow," he added, then kissed his neck. "Did you get a good look at that picture?"

"Yeah," Nick said, his eyes closing as he tilted his head up, exposing his neck to Cody's ministrations.

"Good," was the half-growled reply. "You wanna give it a try?"

"Mmm," Nick said, reaching for his lover. 

   
THE END


End file.
